The present disclosure relates to an electrographic image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, an electrographic image forming apparatus includes various units, such as a photosensitive drum unit, a developing unit and a transferring unit, and so on. These units are used for an image forming process on a recording medium.
For example, an image forming apparatus, which includes a unit used for an image forming process on a recording medium, a high-voltage board configured to supply a high-voltage current to the unit and a connecting mechanism configured to connect the high-voltage board and the unit, is known.
There is a case that a high-voltage contact is formed by a pair of spring terminals at an inside of the connecting mechanism. In such a case, it is necessary to consider the spring pressures of both spring terminals when the pressure of the high-voltage contact is set and it is difficult to set the pressure of the high-voltage contact easily and precisely.